Attention deficit disorder/attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADD/ADHD) and related disorders are common in children, adolescents and adults. The recent increase in the number of cases of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and related disorders has been accompanied by a surge in the use of prescription psychopharmacological treatments. Stimulants such as methylphenidate (Ritalin) and amphetamines are the most common type of medication used for treating ADHD. These medications can activate brain circuits that support attention and focused behavior. Ritalin is a class 2 narcotic, with risk of abuse. Other non-stimulant medications, such as atomoxetine, guanfacine, and clonidine, are also available. For many children, ADHD medications reduce hyperactivity and impulsivity and improve their ability to focus, work, and learn. However, children taking medications must be monitored closely and carefully for compliancy, and for the commonly reported side-effects such as decreased appetite, sleep problems, anxiety and irritability. Some children report mild stomach aches or headaches. Other, less frequent side effects include cardiovascular or psychiatric problems.
Adults with ADHD are treated with medication, psychotherapy, or a combination of treatments. However, adult prescriptions for stimulants and other medications require special considerations, including the need to avoid dangerous drug interactions with commonly used medications for physical problems such as diabetes, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, anxiety and depression etc.
There remains a need for a safe and effective treatment for ADHD and related disorders.